chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Circh
Circh is a character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He is a bloodwitch from Oherin City, and is 19 years old. He has recently been made an Immortal. He is bound to Namarien Erion. Appearance Circh is described as having light green eyes, similar to peridots, and dark brown hair falling across his face. He also has the ear and eye shape of all bloodwitches, and has the height and pale skin tone of most of his race. Personality Circh's personality can be seen as confusing and conflictive. He was raised to be cruel and ruthless, and he has definitely displayed this side of himself when fighting, but he has also been known to hesitate before attack. He at first often appeared generally confused in his morality. Home Circh has lived almost all of his life in the land of Oherin, a witch-country hidden from the non-magical world. He lived in the capital, Oherin City. Oherin is a beautiful country, with a cold northern climate. It contains many mountains, dark forests and deep lakes and rivers. Oherin City is made of a local stone which naturally glows with a white light, and can be seen from miles. The city is built at the base of a mountain range, and has an excellent defensive position. It contains 9 tiers, and 9 silver towers raised from the highest tier. However, he along with the Erion family were temporarily effectively exiled since the massacre which killed the rest of the Houses, and have only recently returned. Abilities As a bloodwitch, Circh can tap into the life energy of himself and others, and use this to bend the laws of nature to his will. He's comparatively weak, which means that he would weaken easily in any fight, and cannot accomplish certain feats, such as placeshifting. It is known that he also knows how to practice Dark magic, as he was raised to do, but it is believed that he is currently resisting doing so. Family & Relationships The details of his birth family are unknown, though they were a small family, generally weak, and known to be Dark practitioners. They disowned him over his failure to assassinate Namarien Erion, and because of this he then dropped his surname of Dehrest. The family were all killed when the Erion family reclaimed Oherin. Circh is bound to Namarien, making her his wife. History Circh grew up in the city of Oherin, raised as a Dark practitioner by his family, though this was unknown to the rest of the city's inhabitants. When he was 17, he was given the task of assassinating Namarien Erion, but failed and was caught. His family disowned him because of this, and attempted to kill him. However, Nam - sensing some strange connection with the young man - protected and hid him. Their location was discovered, and she seemed to be killed in the subsequent fight. She then recovered in strange circumstances, which he recognised from old legends of his family. He explained these to her, identifying her as an Immortal. He then remained in hiding, in a new location, and effectively under Nam's protection. His half-warning of his family's planned attack enabled Nam and her sister Firen to escape when the attack took place. Afterwards, after realising that they'd have to flee the city, she remembered him and left Firen in order to go save him. She found Circh unconscious in the ruins of his previous shelter, and carried him away, successfully feigning both of their deaths in a fight against their enemies before secretly place-shifting them both away. Nam was told by her mother of old legends which might explain the connection between the pair, but Circh is currently unaware of these. He began helping the Erion family in their fight by telling them what he knows of their enemies. However, the next day, after he and Nam were attacked by an unknown man, Circh killed him using Dark magic. Nam recognised this, and told him that he'd have to leave if he practiced such things. She left him behind in the wilderness. However, afterwards, she realised that she'd made a mistake in doing so, because she loved him, and she rejoined him, leaving her own family behind. Over the next months, Nam and Circh began building new lives and settled in a small town, living under aliases. However, Nam was feeling restless, and beginning to suspect she had another purpose in being led here. This led her to joining the town's army, influenced by news of growing dark times from outside. Circh then followed her example. Weeks afterwards, war was declared after the city was attacked by Dark practitioners and creatures. The battle went badly, with most of the army being lost, and both Nam and Circh barely surviving. That evening, they were told a prophecy and legend regarding an ancient, strong enemy, and she interpreted the prophecy as describing her as the one who would defeat him. He was separated from her during the fighting the next day, when she fulfilled this prophecy, and only learned of it the next day. She also then admitted that she intended to retake Oherin City for her family. During the battle to retake the city, Circh left the others in order to re-enter the city, and when he encountered his relatives he claimed that he was betraying the Erion family in order to lead them into a trap. His entire family were killed in this trap. However, Circh himself was also fatally injured. Nam found his body and deliberately exhausted herself of magic, killing herself so that she could re-enter the Place of Immortals. Here, she demanded that Circh be returned to her, threatening to abandon her own Immortal destiny and duty if he was not saved. She made him an Immortal too. Etymology Circh is an Oherinian name which can mean either "power" or "change". The first, original meaning refers to Dark practioners' love of power above all, while the other meaning is a reference to how he changed sides. His previous surname, Dehrest, means "scourge". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Bloodwitches